With the continuous development of economy, the processing amount of banknotes is continuously increased, and the requirement for processing capacity of the banknote processing device is increased accordingly. At present, main functions of the widely used banknote processing device include banknote withdrawing, banknote depositing, bank transfer and etc. In the process for realizing the above functions, the banknote processing device generally needs to store the banknotes to be withdrawn or deposited in a banknote temporary storage unit. After all the banknote to be withdrawn or deposited is processed, a gate of the banknote processing device is opened to allow the user to take out the banknotes, or the banknotes are conveyed to other part of the banknote processing device.
The banknote temporary storage unit is generally mounted inside a housing of the banknote processing device. In the withdrawal operation, after the gate of the banknote processing device is opened, the user may see the banknotes in the banknote temporary storage unit and take out the banknotes. However, since the banknote temporary storage unit is away from the user and has a relatively small angle with respect to the vertical direction, the user would not see the banknotes in the banknote temporary storage unit clearly, which may cause part of the banknotes is left behind by the user in the withdrawal performance, and the left banknotes would be taken out by other users, thus rights and interests of the user cannot be protected.
In addition, after the gate of the banknote processing device is opened, the user needs to put the hand into the banknote temporary storage unit, and if the control unit of the banknote processing device is disabled, the gate may be closed even when the hand of the user is still in the banknote temporary storage unit. Thus, the hand of the user will suffer a force from the gate, which may injure the user. Due to the above situation, the user would be afraid when operating the banknote processing device. Thus, the above structure of the banknote processing device is less user-friendly.
Thus, an important technical problem to be solved presently by those skilled in the art is to better protect rights and interests of the users.